Jeepers Creepers: The First 18 Days
by ThatLOSTfreaK108
Summary: The first 18 days of the Jeepers Creepers cycle have never been revealed. David and Stacey are trying to get extra credit but it takes a turn for the worst. Rated T for language until further notice.


Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I would like everyone to Review if they can and give me some pointers. This takes place the days before the first Jeepers Creepers movie and gives a little more light on what happened. Thanks for reading. Oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I don't have Microsoft word yet and I don't have a spell checker. Enjoy

* * *

><p>David Henderson hated driving. Simple as that, he hated everything about it. Stacey Butler, his class assistant at the Poho Community college, lost her license; it was probably due to zero tolerance. (Hint: She's not 21) He wasn't extremely fond of Stacey, but the problem was, they had a project. Fuck the project. It's never going to accomplish anything, especially not their relationship; they were just two different people.<br>They had a week to do what they had to, then hopefully they would never have to be in the same room, excluding class room 256, again. David, of course, thought Stacey was crazy, but why wouldn't he? She suspected serial murders in the county for the last 92 years. Her idea was crazy. She noticed a "pattern" of murders in Poho that happen in Spring, every 23 years. David believed this "pattern" was more coincidense, he figured that murders happen all the time and just because there were some missing people in Spring, doesn't mean their is a crazed killer hanging around abducting people. It appeared she was just trying to make an edge piece go in the middle of a puzzle.  
>"You don't have to stay quiet." Stacey suggested.<br>"Just concentrating on the road." David answered. He looked over at Stacey and noted her small comperhention notebook sitting upon black skirt. He wondered why she wore it today. It was a tad cool and the wind was stronger than most days.  
>"It's Poho, it's not like there is the Sears tower to look at or the mountain side of the Appalachins" She fired back, but with a small grin on her face.<br>"I'm not exactly excited about driving, to be honest." David explained, still starring at the road side.  
>"Why is that?" Stacey asked while pulling back her think brown hair.<br>"That's a boring story, I'm sure your "pattern" is much more exciting." David snapped back with a mocking tone. She looked over at him and gave him a sort of sigh, it wasn't what he expected.  
>"You know, it's not like I made you do this with me." Stacey responded, looking down to the diry floor board of the 1998 Chevy Tahoe.<br>"You know I need the extra credit in Hapka's class, then you caught me on the spot to be your partner, so of course I said yes. I didn't expect you to pick something so off the wall." David said in the calmest voice he could say it in.  
>"Look, I really think there is something going on, I looked through newspapers," she began to count on her fingers, "...through some police record, that they would let me look at, I even did a little research online to see, and it all matches."<br>David thought for a minute about what she said. He took it all in. He finally thought of a question, one that was so simple, maybe if she could wrap her head around it, she would put this to rest and they can do something else for extra credit.  
>"So you're saying: For the last 92 years in this county, their have been murders that occur ever 23 years, but there have only been confirmed missing; not dead. Plus, if these weren't coincidense, which I think they are, wouldn't the guy have died, how long has it been since the last 'pattern' occured?" David asked, feeling confident. He fixed his glasses to rest easier on his nose.<br>"About 23 years." She answered.  
>David once again took in her answer before responding. He was a very intellegent man, he thought of his answers carefully before making a fool out of himself. This was important to him. He didn't believe he was attractive. Most people would tell you differently. He had short, light brown hair. A very fair face; he wore glasses, but he hated them. He couldn't stand anything at all near his eye. He wasn't a very confident man, well not confident in his looks at least. His brain was a brain most people would want. He was logical and very smart.<br>"Well, by your logic, the murders/missing persons should start up again, correct?"  
>"I suppose, unless you are correct and he's dead." Stacey said in a soft voice.<br>"I'm not even saying the guy is dead. I'm saying all of this is by shear coincidense and these missing persons are not interrelated." The car was now quiet, both Stacey and David were silent for awhile. David soon began to feel bad. David could be a harsh man, but he still didn't like making people feel bad, even if it is someone he didn't exactly like that much.  
>"I'll tell you what..." David began. "...I'll humor this idea, and will treat it as if I believed it. Who knows, maybe I'm wrong, but you can't make pieces fit that aren't there. I want you to have a reasonable outlook on this, deal?" David glanced back at Stacey to see her expression.<br>Stacey stopped looking down at the floor mats of the Tahoe, and looked back up at David. She gave a grin, and her even prettier face lightened up even more.  
>"Thanks." Stacey began, still having a smile on her face. "It does mean a lot to me."<br>"Look at this asshole that's right on me." The large green truck was inches away the Tahoe; the horn on the truck was loud and the person would not stop laying down on it. They used it very freely.  
>"Just let him pass you!" Stacey said paniced. The truck was swearving on both lanes of the road, acting like it wanted to pass.<br>"He's not exactly friendly is he?" The truck hit the back end of the Tahoe. It caused Stacey and David to jolt forward in their seat. A thought suddenly hit David's head.  
>"Hold on." David said while jerking the wheel to switch lanes. The tires screetched across the road, leaving tracks. They were now driving the opposite way of the green truck. The truck obviously had no real interst in them. They continued driving. Both of them were breathing heavily and Stacey's hair was a complete mess.<br>"Where are we going?" Stacey pondered.  
>"I seen him pull out somewhere. I'm going to check and see if anyone else is home and maybe we can get some information or at least tell someone that some asshole is ramming people off the road. Are you okay?" David asked, actually seeming concerned for Stacey.<br>"You care? You always seem like you don't really like me."  
>David sat there, quiet of course. He didn't really know what to say at that moment. Did he like her? Even as a friend? He felt that she wasn't extremely logical on how she acted. When he heard that she lost her license for underage drinking, maybe he judged her a little too hard. Maybe she's not as dumb as he suspected her to be. To be honest, he felt that she was mentally strong for keeping to her accusations.<br>"It's not that I don't like you. I felt that when I heard about the underage drinking, maybe you weren't the smartest individual and you didn't belong in the class if you make a mistake like th-" Stacey began to interupt.  
>"That's what you think happened?" Stacey asked with her mouth curve to her right side, she seemed to do that numerous times if she was puzzled about something.<br>"I'm just repeating what I heard." David answered.  
>"I didn't figure that would get around. I guess I should explain. I didn't lose my license, I never had it. I was asked to go to a party from a girl, Meagan Vipper, I don't know if you know her, well I didn't want to go, and I guess, this is going to sound really dumb, but I told her I lost my license for drunken driving. I know it was dumb, but I guess I'm still like one of those girls at high school that want to be somewhat popular. I know it was really stupid though." Stacey said, she was obviously upset about it, and David knew that.<br>"As hard as it may be for you to believe, but I understand." Stacey looked up at him; she didn't look him straight in the eye, but far enough to see if he was being true to what he was saying. She gave a slight grin on her face, emotions had been everywhere in the last few minutes. More than should probably be going around after an incident like they had. They continued talking and after awhile. There was a mutual respect between them both, and they actually got to see a glimpse of each other's true personalities. Before they realized it, they were where the truck pulled out at. They looked around the place for a moment and seen an old church.

* * *

><p>Review Please :D<p> 


End file.
